


Чувство

by Theonya



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Romance, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Губы растягивает первая, неловкая улыбка. Непривычно.Но если ты говоришь, что все в порядке...Когда-нибудь я перестану удивляться чувствам.
Relationships: Kagamine Rin/Reader





	Чувство

За окном иллюзия снега. Это не значит, что холодно, но редкие люди внизу ходят в шапках и куртках. Ты, став рядом, открываешь окно.  
— Так чисто, что аж противно. Ненавижу белизну.  
Я молчу. До тех пор, пока ты не задашь вопрос, я не скажу ни слова. Я не имею внутреннего права, да и ты был бы не рад. Обнимаешь меня и ложишь на плечо голову. Мельком анализирую твое лицо. Кажется, день был тяжелым: мышцы слегка напряжены, зубы сжаты, уголки рта опущены, между бровей едва заметная зарождающаяся складочка и масса прочих признаков, которые невозможно увидеть другим. Только мне. Это результат многодневных наблюдений, который я никому не отдам. Вздыхаешь. Глажу тебя по голове.  
— Слушай, есть что поесть?  
— Да, х… — осекаюсь. Как много раз ты говорил, чтобы я не звала тебя хозяином? — Да. Все, что ты просил, сделано.  
— Спасибо, ты, как всегда, хорошо справляешься.

Смотрю на то, как ты ешь, и не понимаю себя. Это ведь эксперимент, да? Я всего лишь наблюдаю за тобой, тем самым учусь жить с людьми, тогда почему я ловлю изменения интонаций в твоем голосе так четко, будто это мой голос? Это мог быть мой голос? Но я ловлю не только его. Каждое твое движение отзывается во мне — в последнее время только так. Я не имею права говорить. Не имею права на самостоятельность. Я же не ломаюсь, правда? Я боюсь. Я так боюсь. Если бы ты только знал…  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Что?  
— С тобой все в порядке?  
— Я не знаю…  
Хмуришься.  
— Может, с обновлением пришел какой-то вирус?  
— Не знаю.  
Что это за чувство? Чувство? Как у меня вообще могут быть чувства?  
— Ты не можешь не знать. Объяснишь?  
— Я не могу. Это сложно. Я, наверное, ломаюсь…  
— Почему?  
— Чувства. Я же не могу…  
Было бы понятно, если бы ты вскочил с места, схватился за голову, подозвал меня, чтобы выключить или перезапустить, ибо это логично — если ты не оправдал надежд, тебя уничтожают. Перезапуск подобен смерти, все стирается. Где-то внутри я готовлюсь к этому, отворачиваясь, чтобы не видеть, как готовишься к этому ты, и чувствую бережное поглаживание по спине.  
— Ты не ломаешься.  
В твоем голосе скользит что-то доброе. Ты никогда со мной так не говорил. Смотрю на тебя, анализируя по привычке лицо. Ты… Улыбаешься. Одними уголками, и улыбка какая-то непрочная, в любой момент готовая превратиться во что-то другое. Это пугает меня. Я не могу испугаться. Настораживаюсь.  
— Это нормально.  
Улыбка растекается в нормальную. Ты чему-то рад. Тому, что купишь нового робота?  
Я не могу анализировать твое лицо, я не могу наблюдать. Наверное, я не могу находиться с тобой рядом. Откуда взялось это «наверное»? У меня же не может этого быть! Откуда эта тяжесть? Откуда это тепло? Измеряю температуру воздуха: все в порядке, +20. Измеряю свою температуру: +48. Все в порядке. У тебя… +36,3. Все нормально.  
— Все в порядке.  
Ты обнимаешь меня так, будто никогда не увидишь больше.  
— Не бойся. Ты в порядке.  
— Но я не могу понять…  
— Мы тоже не всегда понимаем.  
-…Откуда они берутся…  
— Я так рад!  
-…И что с этим делать…  
— Жить.  
Так просто. Улыбаешься, отстраняясь. По твоему лицу бегут слезы. Что случилось?  
— Тебе плохо?  
— Нет… Наоборот.  
— Хорошо.  
— Все хорошо. И у нас все будет еще лучше.  
Губы растягивает первая, неловкая улыбка. Непривычно.  
Но если ты говоришь, что все в порядке…  
Когда-нибудь я перестану удивляться чувствам.


End file.
